Coming Along
by UberLoopy
Summary: Teddy and Victoire made a major mistake. Yaddah Yaddah. The first chapter is basically the summary, but not really. It's kinda sad and tragic, but hopefully we'll all get over it! Just kidding. Updates almost daily! Mostly not T/V Mostly an O.C.
1. The Begining

**A/N: So I was reading one where Victoire was a single mother with a daughter and I thought, what if Teddy was a single **_**father**_** with a **_**son**_**. So I whipped this up. I'll continue it tomorrow. Yes, Choco, I put the Joseph part in just for you. You'll probably catch on. If not, I'll shun you. Haha. JK! So yeah, This is dedicated to **"EMMETRULs247" **Check out her amazing stories, after you read this one of course. Or not, either one works for me. And review my story please =D If you decide to read it and not skip ahead to Choco's amazingness. They make me happy. So very happy... **

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR MOST OF THE THINGS VICTOIRE SAYS! Ha.  
**

"You... you're... _What_?" Teddy asked his girlfriend in disbeleif. She couldn't be. They had sex what... once? _Maybe_ twice. If she was.... was... He couldn't even put it into words!

"Pregnant," Victoire said slowly, holding her stomach.

"_how_?" Teddy asked.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much. And in this case..."

"Victoire, stop it," Teddy said, leaning against the wall. "I just... Really?"

Victoire nodded.

"We're only... We need to go away."

"_What_?" Victoire asked.

"Yes. Far, far away."

"A long time ago in a galaxy far far away..." Victoire mumbled.

"What?" Teddy asked. His girlfriend was a whack-job.

"You know I do that Teddy," She exclaimed. "I quote things when people say things and i get reminded of them!" She exclaimed, leaning against the wall.

"Do you think we can get away from it?" Teddy asked.

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked.

"You know... the family and stuff."

"_Yes_. We can get away from it. I know we can. It's not _that_ difficult. All we have to do is stop, drop, and roll."

Teddy shook his head. Victoire always related to the family as a fire. It was the red hair.

"So... we're going to go?" Teddy asked.

"Yes! Go, go, go, Teddy you know what they say."

"Shalalala Vicky we'll make it some day," Teddy sung a long. The two started laughing then Teddy Apparated them away to Australia.

"Australia?" Victoire questioned, looking at a kangaroo.

"It's not Europe."

"How about Canada?" Victoire questioned, grabbing Teddy and Apparating away.

"C'mon," Teddy said, Apparating to America.

"This works," Victoire said, looking around the crowded city. Teddy kissed Victoire on the cheek and they walked down the street.

--

Teddy looked at his son, holding him gingerly in his hands. "You're mother would've loved you," Teddy whispered. He was heartbroken. Victoire had died in Labor. They ended up doing a C-section. Teddy couldn't tell anyone. He just... he just held his son in his arms. Victor. Victor Gabe Lupin. Almost what Victoire's would have been if she married him. Teddy shed a tear and looked at his son. He had green hair. He was a metamophmagus. They found the wizarding hospital in America, and they had him there. They told Teddy about a few wizarding communities. Teddy was fine with them. he was living in one. He wasn't happy. But he wasn't that said either. He was fairly content.

He put the baby down and he started crying. Teddy picked him up and rocked him back and forth.

**A/N: Sorry for any and all typos. Please do not flame me for that ONE reason. Yes, that has happened to me. **Hah... i like that word... metamophmagus... its big... and it makes me sound smart... actually it does not... So... nevermind... just... **review**... and ignore anything after an authors note that's not in bold from now on. K? That'll probably save you from having to see a shrink one of these days.


	2. The Letter

**A/N: Yeah, It skips ten years. They live in New England where it snows! It snowed around here actaully yesterday... only a little though... it's kinda melting already... But... anyways... please read this and then review! I love reviews, but I'll still update without them! Don't worry! Oh yeah, please excuse the typos. I hate editing.  
**

Teddy walked back into his house in Massachusetts from dropping the now ten-year-old Victor off at their neighbors house. He had happily lived in his wizarding neighborhood for the past ten years and was fairly close to everyone. He was now thirty six. He still couldn't believe how quickly the years went by. He still remembered Victor as the three year old who tried to eat everything and anything... including the dining room chair. He still tried to eat everything, but he knew he was doing it now.

Victor was a friendly kid, Teddy was proud of what he raised. Victor was very curious, which worried Teddy in more than one way. He was a lot like his mother too. As in he go the hiccups when he was nervous, and quoted things that reminded him of things someone said. Teddy wasn't sure if Victor was going to Hogwarts or not. He didn't think so, considering they lived in America, but things changed. He could go to Hogwarts. Teddy was still debating.

Teddy walked into the kitchen and saw an owl tapping on the window. He walked over to it quickly, letting it in. Teddy opened up a drawer, took out an owl treat, and gave the oddly familiar owl the small, round treat. Teddy wasn't sure were he'd seen the owl before, until he saw the _very_ familiar writing on the parchment.

Harry's.

Teddy sighed and set the letter on the table and watched the gray owl fly away. He sat down in front of the table, debating whether to open it or not. Did Harry know where Teddy was? Or did he have an amazing tracking owl? Either way, this was the first contact they'd come in with each other in ten years. Ten, very short, yet very long, years. About 3,652 days. 87,648 Hours. 52,58,880 Minutes. And _many_ seconds. It was a long time to be away from the man who raised you. Harry and everyone else probably though poorly of him now.

Teddy looked at the letter again. Could he open it without crying? Was there good news? Bad news? Or did Harry just want to contact him? How was everyone?

Teddy finally gave into the temptation and opened the letter.

_Dear Teddy,_

"Teddy," Teddy said aloud. Like nothing had changed.

_I'm not sure when, or if, you'll ever get this letter. If you do.. well... there's__really__ no easy way to put this... but... Gran died_.

A tear fell from Teddy's blue eyes.

_I Really am Sorry. But, she's been around for a while. We all knew it would have to happen eventually. I'm pretty sure you're with Victoire..._

Teddy wasn't sure if he could continue. He needed to go back and see his family. If he didn't... he'd live even more than just ten years without them. It all snapped back to him how stupid that move was. He was just twenty six at the time. What had the family thought about the two just getting up and moving away without telling anyone. It was the stupidest thing anyone could ever imagine to do. They didn't even know about Victor. He got up and went to his bedroom. He waved his wand and all this things packed themselves into a bag. He did the same with his son's room then shrunk the bags and put them in his pocket. He needed to see his family to get over his Gran dieing. He stopped for a moment. He walked back to the table and looked at the date on the letter. It was three months old.

Another tear fell from Teddy's eye.

He didn't care. He needed to go back to England. He left his house unlocked and walked to his neighbor's house as it started to snow. _The perfect Christmas present_, he thought with a smile. His family would either accept him, or diss him completely. He knocked on his neighbors door and Victor answered.

"Dad, everything okay?" Victor asked.

Teddy picked up his son and walked into the small house. "Uhm... would you like to meet you're family?"

"What?" Victor asked. Obviously confused.

"I uhm... got a letter from... a family member... my... you're great-grandmother died. I... think it would be a fine time to... go meet them."

"What do you mean?" Victor asked confused. Teddy got down to his knees and looked his beautiful green-haired son in the eyes.

"You see... you know how it's always just been me and you?" Teddy asked.

Victor nodded.

"Well... there's more than just you and I," Teddy said. "You have... well... _technically_ they're not cousins. But, they'll be just like cousins. I promise."

"What...what are cousins?" Victor asked slowly.

"They'd be you're aunt and uncles sons and daughters." Teddy said.

"I have aunts? And Uncles?" Victor asked excitedly.

Teddy nodded.

"And... I'll get to meet them?" Victor asked even more excitedly.

Again, Teddy nodded.

"Are they magical?" Victor asked curiously.

"What? You think I came from a non-magical family... Harry Potter raised me," Teddy whispered the last part like it was the biggest secret ever.

Victor's eyes bulged out. Harry Potter was his idol. Teddy never told him he knew him. He thought he'd die of a heart-attack.

"Do I get to meet him?" Victor asked.

"He's the one who sent me the letter," Teddy said.

Victor jumped up happily and hugged his father tightly.

"When do we go?"

"Now if you want."

"YES!" Victor screamed.

"So... you're leaving?" Gwen... their young neighbor... asked quietly from a few feet behind. She was standing in the doorway from the kitchen to the hallway. She was looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry, Gwen," Victor said, walking over to the nine year old, "I'll come back. Right, dad?" Victor asked, looking back at his father.

Teddy shrugged. "If you want to..."

"I'll see you again, Gwen. I promise. And you know I never break promises," Victor smiled, hugging his best friend. Gwen shed a tear and Victor waved goodbye.

"Mind if we use you're fireplace, Hank?" Teddy asked Gwen's father.

"Go ahead," Hank said, gesturing towards the fire place.

"Okay, son. I'm going to floo us to the burrow."

"The burrow?" Victor asked as Teddy walked into the fire place.

"Yeah, it's wear you're... mother... and I grew up. You'll probably hear a lot about her, okay? Don't feel bad. I promise, it wasn't you're fault she died." Victor looked down and nodded. "Hey, Son, I grew up without a mother too... I had Harry..." Victor smiled. "The Burrow," Teddy said, loud and clear, dropping a handful of floo powder in the fireplace. Emerald flamed enveloped them and took them away.

**A/N: Theres, baisically the first chapter. I hope you like(d) It. I think I'm going to start the next chapter, so if it's up soon praise me imensely. I'm excited to write the next chapter. That's all. Something **_**totally**_** fell in place in this chapter and I am SO happy about it! You see, I had plans for somehting, and something happened and I was like "PERFECT!" And it took me a moment to get my composure back together because of how Happy I was! Lol, Yeah, I'll stop now. Please review!**


	3. Are They Always This Scary?

**A/N: So I was like "Aw... this chapters short." When I uploaded it. Then I opened it to edit it in the document thing and was like "Ohh... I haven't put the A/N in yet." Haha... so there's my pointless story of the chapter. So... he kinda meets the family in this chapter. hehe... **

**Disclaimer: I forgot what disclaimer was for a moment. HA! Yeah, Me no ownie... he...  
**

Teddy showed up in the fireplace of the burrow Living room. It was very Crowded, considering it was fairly late at night there, and a red-haired girl who looked awfully a lot like Ginny when she was younger, jumped up and screamed. "YES! I CAN GET MARRIED NOW!" and smothered Teddy in a hug.

"What?" Teddy asked, pulling the girl away. "No... it can't be..." He looked at the girl. "_Lily_? Lily who I remember as being _thirteen_? Dating Lorcan Salamander?Getting _married_?" Teddy couldn't believe it. "You're beautiful, Lil's," Teddy said, hugging her and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Teddy, where've you been?" Lily asked. Everyone was staring, eyes open wide. Victor was standing next to him awkwardly. "I've been waiting for you for five years!"

Teddy gulped nervously and Victor hiccuped.

"Who's he?" A young man whispered to, who Teddy assumed, was Roxanne.

"Teddy, He ran away with Victoire, our cousin, ten years ago. And now he's come back without her." She said the last part sourly.

"Teddy?" Scorpious asked. Teddy turned around and looked at his old buddy.

"Teddy!" Lucy squealed jumping up to hug the old man compared to her. "Oh my gosh!"

"_Shh_," James hissed. "You might wake the kids up."

"Kids?" Teddy asked. _They_ were the kids. There wasn't anyone younger than them. James was the last person you'd expect to tell people to quiet down. _Because of kids_.

"Yeah..." Fred said. Victor hiccuped again, obviously intimidated by everyone. "They... all have children."

"Not all of us," Lily said.

"Yeah, I'm not even married yet!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Cause you basically hate everyone," Rose muttered, leaning into her husband.

A couple of people walked into the room and Teddy looked up. He put his hand on Victor's shoulder, who hiccuped again, and Harry smiled widely. He walked across the room quickly to hug his long-lost God-son.

"We've missed yea, Ted," Harry said. A tear fell from Teddy's eyes and Ginny came over to give him a hug too. Not wanting to miss out on the fun. (**That is not meant to sound sketchy**)

"If you do that again, I swear, I will strangle you to death." She threatened. "With my bare hands." She said creepily.

Victor hiccuped loudly.

"Victor, it's okay," Teddy said, putting a hand on his son's back.

"Victor?" Almost everyone whispered to the person next to them.

Teddy sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Where's Victoire?" A pregnant Blond asked across the room. Teddy figured it was Domnique. She was knocked up when they ran away, of course she'd be knocked up when he came back.

"Are they talking about mum?" Victor whispered. Teddy nodded and picked his son up.

"She... couldn't handle the... the... the struggle of... labor..." Teddy said softly, looking up at Harry. Harry gave the blue-haired rebel another hug and shed a few of his own tears, along with everyone else.

"Who wants chocolate cake?" Mrs. Weasley voice rang into the room. She dropped the tray of pieces cake. "Teddy?"

Teddy nodded a weary nod and Mrs. Weasley rushed over to her.

"Oh, Thank Merlin's beard you're okay!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "If you _ever_ run away again I will strangle you and hang you up on the... on the... somewhere... but... I'm just glad you're okay!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging him.

"I missed you too, Grandma Weasley," Teddy said.

"_And_ who's this young fellow?" Mrs. Weasley said cheerily, noticing Victor besides Teddy. Victor hiccuped again.

"He's... my son..." Teddy said.

Mrs. Weasly shot up.

"YOU KNOCKED SOME CHICK UP AND LEFT HER?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Mum," Ginny said, walking over.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT A GENTLEMAN I HELPED RAISE WOULD DO!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Victor Hiccuped again and hid behind Teddy.

"It's okay," Teddy said to Victor. "Mrs. Weasley, It's..." He struggled to say her name again. "Victoire's son..."

"Victoire? _Our_ Victoire? Victoire Gabriella Jane-Marie Weasley?" She exclaimed.

Teddy nodded.

"THEN WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" Mrs. Weasley screamed like a mad-women, jumping up and down.

"Mum... she died... in labor..." Ginny said quietly.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at Teddy.

"Oh, Dear, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Teddy. Victor hiccuped again at the mad-women hugging his father. He _did_ know these people.

"Dad," Victor said quietly. "Dad..."

"Yeah?" Teddy said, looking at his son.

"I..." He hiccuped and everyone let out a little laugh, "I need to use the bathroom."

Teddy looked at Mrs. Weasley. "It's in the same place." She answered. Teddy nodded and lead Victor to the bathroom. It was the same as he remembered.

"Dad?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, son?" Teddy asked.

"Have they always been this scary?" Teddy let out a small laugh.

"They... they just haven't seen me for a while... they didn't know you're mother was... you know... so... it's... it's hard for them..." Teddy said. Victor nodded and went to the bathroom. Teddy waited for his son. His son was never this shy. Maybe it was because it was a bunch of older people. Victor came out of the bathroom and Teddy picked him up and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked. Victor nodded and hid his face in his father's shoulder. "It'll get better, I promise..." Victor started crying. "What's wrong?" Teddy asked, sitting down in the hallway.

"I just... I thought there were going to be kids," Victor cried. "You said _cousins_. They can't all be fifty years old." Teddy let out a small laugh.

"They're probably asleep. There are time changes so instead of it being the afternoon, it's the middle of the night." (**I don't think this is exactly accurate**)

"That's dumb," Victor said.

"Yeah... well... talk to the world about it. I didn't invent time changes."

Victor nodded. "I'll do it later," he said, putting his face in his fathers shoulder again.

"C'mon, our family is waiting," Teddy said with a smile. Victor lifted his head and smiled back. Teddy brought him into the other room.

**A/N: Sorry for the typos. Again, I hat editing. I would've done it earlier instead of writing three chapters ahead but the internet wouldn't work on my dads computer and mine is SUPER slow... it like, takes slow pills every morning. I have the next chap. written already... so if you want it... you can review... or you don't have to... either way works... really... although... okay... I'll stop now... Review Por Favor! And tell me if it sounds Cliche... I'm not sure if it does or not.  
**


	4. This Family Sucks!

**A/N: Okay, this is not! The end! Okay! And I still have no idea how the title fits in with the story. So... please enjoy this... Que es esto? Haha... that's basically how I sound smart in Spanish :) When I talk to myself in Spanish I'm always like "Alah, buenos dias. Que es esto?" And I feel smart, but really I'm a loser. So yeah, I though I'd share that with you. Sorry If you cry. Its pretty sad.**

"He looks so innocent," Lucy said, looking a sleeping Victor. His natural looks came out, which always happened when he slept. His hair was now blond, and his eyes blue. But you couldn't see his eyes, but they changed a few minutes before he fell asleep.

"Does that usually happen? He changes back to his... normal features?" Rose asked.

Teddy nodded, wanting to fall asleep too but staying awake. He was going to try to get on the time schedule he grew up on. It would take Victor longer, but he knew his son would succeed eventually.

"So... he's ten, right?" Lily asked, sitting on Lorcan's, her fiancee, lap.

"Yeah," Teddy said.

"Darby's ten," Jay, Dom's husband, said.

"Darby's you're oldest?" Teddy asked. They nodded.

"Darby's ten, Dee is eight, Dan is five, Darnell is three " Dominque said.

"And we have another on the way," Jay smiled, looking at Dominique. Dom was still a blond, which Vicky would have been proud of. Jay had black hair, and _really_ pale skin. Victoire _wouldn't_ have been proud of that.

"So... that's... five kids..." Teddy said, shocked. Who knew Dom was such a slut?

"Yeah... but we're happy," Dom said smiling and leaning into Jay's embrace.

"Who else has children?" Teddy asked.

"Well, Dom baisically makes up half of them," Fred commented.

Dom sat up quickly and Alice, James' wife, butted in.

"We're have two," she said happily. "J.J. and Amanda."

"I don't think I want to know," Teddy said, shaking his head. Of course he'd name his son J.J. _Obviously_ standing for James Junior.

"We have twins," Molly said happily. "Alyson and Alberto. They're like, blond. Like, blonder than Dom."

Dom smiled and Stanley nodded. He was really blond, which would make sense.

"Luce and Scorp have a bundle too," Lily said smiling.

Lucy shook her head. "It's just three." Lily was holding something in. "Okay," she said, "I'm pregnant." She smiled. Scorpious nodded and we all smiled. Victor woke up with a start.

"Do I smell bacon?" He asked. Everyone laughed.

"Probably," Scorpious said, kissing his wife. Victor sat there awkwardly.

"You can go get some if you want," Teddy said. Victor shrugged.

"Louis is Lois have a couple too," Roxanne commented.

Lois blushed.

"Lou, what were you thinking? Marrying someone names Lois?" Teddy asked.

"I love her," Louis said, sneak-attacking his wife's lips.

"Ewe," Victor said, looking away. Everyone laughed and Lois blushed.

"We have Lionell and Kim," Louis said. "Nelly and Kimmy for short."

"Cute," Teddy mumbled.

"You don't really think that," Victor said, looking at his father. He knew every flaw about his father. Neither of them knew how, but Victor could just tell.

"Shh..." Teddy said to Victor. Victor smiled and changed his hair to green and messy.

"Don't forget about Johnny Rock..." Fred said from across the room, shaking his head.

"Stop making fun of his name!" Rose defended.

"It's no worse than _Barbie_," Connor, Rose's mate, said, turning his head towards Lucy. everyone laughed and Lucy blushed. "I was a little out of it, okay?"

There was a cry upstairs.

"I'll get him," Scorpious said, getting up and walking upstairs to check on their youngest son, Mark.

"So... the kids'll be up soon," Rose said like it was a bad thing. There was a stampede of steps coming down the stairs and a few screams. December had always been a crazy month around here.

"I can't beleive you guys have kids. I remmeber when Lily was six," Lily blushed and Lorcan hugged her tighter. "You were basically the cutest thing since... I don't know... Since... the first snow I ever saw." Everyone smiled. Everyone knew Teddy loved snow.

"Want breakfast?" Teddy asked, "Before it's all gone, of course," he smiled. Victor nodded and yawned and Teddy dragged him into the kitchen with all the other adults behind them.

"Who are _you_?" A dirty-blond haired girl asked.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," Teddy smiled. "And this is Victor Gabe Lupin, my son, and all of you guys's cousin."

"_Another_ one?" a different kid asked, this one a boy.

"Yep," Teddy smiled.

"We don't even _know_ you," another girl said.

"Okay then, I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, I'm a metamorphmagus. I have a son and I grew up with Harry."

"Grandpa Harry? You grew up with him?"

"He's my God father," Teddy said.

"OH!" A girl, Teddy assumed was Darby because she looked about ten, "You're that boy from the pictures!" She exclaimed, jumping up.

"What pictures?" The dirty-blond girl asked.

"The pictures that Grandpa Harry showed us, remember? The ones with the kid and the blond girl, and the other kid, and then Uncle James as a baby and the kid with the blue hair is holding him in the hospitol?" She said a little too quickly and gasped for air at the end of her run-on sentance.

"You _know _I'm trying not to use Run-on sentances Darby!" The dirty blond shouted.

"Sorry Dee," Darby muttered, sitting back down in her seat and eating her breakfast.

"So, Darby," Teddy said, "You're about ten, right?"

Darby nodded slowly.

"Well, Victor, here, is ten too. Mind hanging with him a bit?"

"Does he have cooties?" Darby asked.

"THATS IT!" Victor screamed, turning around. "I HATE MY FAMILY! I WANNA GO BACK HOME!"

"VICTOR," Teddy shouted, following Victor into a closet.

"Son, what's wrong?"

"THIS FAMILY SUCKS!" He shouted.

"DON'T, use that language," Teddy said sternly, turning on the light that he had memorized where it was as a child. His hair was red and Victor's was orange.

Victor started crying and leaned into his father.

"Is it possible to miss someone you've never met before?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Teddy answered, "It is."

"Because I miss mom," he said, crying the tears he'd held in for ten years.

**A/N: Uhm... yeah... confessions of the Author: I cried writing this too. Either I'm a sap, or I've really bonded with Victor... either way... I cried... hahaha! Please review and tell me how much you cried, how many tissues you used, so on, so on.  
**


	5. Pictures

**A/N: So I edited it, tried to save it, and it failed. So I'm doing it again so you don't have to deal with all my typos. Sorry if you get lost at .. yeah... I forget what was here the first time so I'll just stop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
**

The next couple days went by quickly, and November 30th came around. Mrs. Weasley decided that it was time for the biannual Weasley Christmas picture to be taken. She lined everyone up by height and explained to them how it was going down.

"Okay," she said, pacing back and forth in front of her line of decendants. Ron yawned and rolled his eyes. "Girls first. Then boys. Then Adults, then Children." She said. "Then singles. We have all day, I booked them out, they were pretty pi- angry... but I did anyways..." She said, catching herself before saying _pissed_. "We need to leave. Is everyone in their Christmas outfits?" She asked, looking at her family and stop pacing for the first time in twenty minutes.

All the boys had green shirts, red vests, and black pants. While all the girls had red shirts, green vests, and black pants on. It was actually rather cute. The adults were wearing Santa hats, the women had sequins on them, and the kids were wearing elf hats, the girls had sequins on theirs too.. They were adorable.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Victor asked Teddy when Teddy first put the hat on his head.

"Yes," Teddy said. "Now change back to you're normal features," Teddy told him, changing himself back to his normal features. Victor sighed loudly and changed back to his normal features. He paled a little, his hair turned blond, his eyes turned blue and he grew and inch or two.

"Good," Teddy said, standing up from buttoning Victor's vest.

They flooed to the leaky cauldron, one at a time. It took twenty minutes to get the first five people through. Mrs. Weasley was in panic mode.

"Finally!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed when Ron showed up. He was last. "Now, stick together, no one get left behind."

"No one ever _tries_ to get left behind," Lucy said, holding her son in her arms. "It usually happens by mistake."

"Well, nobody make a mistake then!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. People moved out of the way as they saw the Weasley cult trudging down the icy streets of Diagon Alley in a rush. Mrs. Weasley at the head and Ron at the end, walking slowly while holding Hermione's hand. She was obviously the only reason he'd come. For his wife. That's the only reason he _really_ did anything now-a-days. Victor had a hard time keeping balanced and was curious how Lily and Ginny were doing it in three-inch high heels.

They got to Creevey's Camera Photo Shop and Supplies and entered, crowding the small waiting room quickly.

"We're here," Mrs. Weasley said to Dennis Creevey, the owner, and his son, Koby.

"Wonderful," Koby said. "Now, are we doing the complete group shot right away?" He asked.

Mrs Weasley nodded, forgetting what she had said twenty minutes earlier.

"Great," Koby continued, "Okay, can we have the adults in first?" He requested. Lucy gave Mark to Darby to watch for a few minutes and followed everyone in.

"I really hate hats," Victor mumbled.

"You look good in hats," Darby informed. "Better than Lionell, of course."

"Shove it!" Lionell said.

"Where?" Darby challenged.

"Up... Your... NOSE!" He shouted.

Victor and Darby laughed as Darby patted her younger second cousin on the back. "You really are wonderful," Darby said.

"Okay, now, line up from tallest to shortest," Dennis instructed. Victor got in front and Darby got next to him.

"I thought you were shorter," Darby commetned.

"My dad told me to change to my natural features," He said.

"Oh yeah... you've got that weird disease or something. Please don't give it to me," She said.

Victor sighed. "It's not a disease." He said. "It's a _gene_. My dad passed it on to me and i may pass it onto my kids."

"Yeah, whatever," Darby said as Dennis lead them into the photo shoot room. The adults were laughing at some joke and moving around a bit, but they were in a specific order that you could tell they were put in. Ron, George, Bill, Teddy, James, Hugo, Charlie, and Jay were all in the back row, considering they were the tallest, it made sense. Percy, Cori (Charlies Girlfriend) Audrey, Lorcan, Al, Louis, Angelina, Socrpious, and Connor were in the next row. Mr. Weasley, Rose, Fred, Lori, Harry, Lois, and Dominnique were in the second to front row while Hermione, Fleur, Molly, Mrs. Weasley, Stanley, Alice, and Ginny were all in the front row. It looked cute. They all had their Santa hats on and Teddy was still in his normal features, surprisingly.

Dennis lined the kids up in front of the Adults. It only took two rows to line them up. Victor, Darby, Dee, Lionell, JJ, Alyson, and Alberto were closest to the adults. Barbie, Dan, Amanda, Kim, Mark, Mary J and J.R. were in the _very_ front row while they got their picture taken. Mark was crying in half of them, and Mary J had a hard time sitting next to him and handling the screaming.

"Alright, lets do... immediate families." Dennis said. Each couple, their children, and their respective parents went. About five at a time. That took the longest. Victor sat there and talked to his dad the whole time.

"Why do I have to do this? It's not like I'm part of the family or anything," Victor said.

"Yeah you are," Teddy encouraged. "Do you think total strangers would have accepted you that quickly?"

"Well..."

"Exactly," Teddy said.

"I hate when you're right," Victor grumbled.

"I'm always right," Teddy winked. They just did couples next, which also took a long time. Pictures were a very tedious project, Victor decided.

"I want one of Darby and Victor," Fleur exclaimed, walking out from a photo with her and her children."Go," Teddy said, pushing Victor off the bench he was in. Victor sighed and got up, walking into the room with Darby and her little-miss-perfect attitude.

"Okay, now, hug each other," Dennis said. Victor looked at him like he was insane as his father walked in.

"Are you crazy?" Victor asked. Teddy let out a small chuckled and licked the loli-pop he was eating.

Teddy said with a small nod.

"No, I'm not hugging someone I met a fornight ago!" Victor exclaimed.

"Victor, just do it. It's best not to argue wth fluer. Trust me, I learned that the hard way. Legit, I thought she was going to rip my head off."

Victor sighed, trusting her father. He _did_ grow up with this family, so he must know everything about them. Teddy left the room and sat down in the waiting room next to Harry.

"How are they?" Harry asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Ten year old's will be ten year old's."

"When's Victor's birthday?" Harry asked curiously.

Teddy shrugged. "Febuary 22nd."

"He'll be getting his letter soon?" Harry asked.

"Uhm..." Teddy stuttered. "I.. I'm not sure where he's going... he has a friend back in America he grew up with. He might want to go to Salem with her. But... I... I'm not sure."

"It's okay," Harry said. "You could home-school him if you'd like."

"I think I might send him to Hogwarts. It _is_ the best wizarding school..." Teddy said with a smile.

"The Gryfindor pride is still in you," Harry winked. Teddy smiled as Victor came out and threw his hat to the ground.

"Are we done yet?" He asked.

**A/N: Yeah, that was more treachorous the second time. Now I understand why my science teacher gets really angry when he sees the same mistake he told you to correct already... --shakes head-- **


	6. Let It Snow

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I have nothing interesting to say… so I'll just leave it at that. Sorry for the typos. Bleh. I hate editing. My **_**least**_** favorite part of writing. So anyways, just read and enjoy. Reviews would be a plus =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

It was Christmas. Teddy missed these Christmases. The hectic Christmas that he grew up with. They extended the Living room about seven meters, and the kitchen about nine meters to fit everyone. Literally. _Everyone_. All the old friends, all their children... their grandchildren...

So basically this is who was coming:

Dean Thomas. His wife, Lavender (Brown) Thomas, and their kid, Janine Thomas. She had a boyfriend, but he was going to be with his own family.

Then there was Neville Longbottom and Hannah Longbottom with Alice, Julie, and Frank. Alice was James's Wife, so that was basically a give-away. Julie's husband was coming, and she was about six months pregnant. Not as far along as Dominique, but still fairly far.

The Scamander's were coming too, considering Lily was engaged to Lorcan they had to. Luna, Rolf, Lorcan, and his twin, Lysander, with his girlfriend, Violet.

The Creevey's were going to be there too. Dennis, Catherin, Koby and Shelby. Koby had his Wife Franny, and Shelby had her boyfriend who was going to be there. His name was Rick.

The Malfoy's were going to be there because of Scorpious's love for Lucy. Who, of course, had cause a slight riff in their family, but still kept them going.

The Finnegan's were going to be there too. Seamus and his wife Mary, who was a squib, and their grown kids, Lisa, Liam, and Lakeisha. Lakeisha was a squib with a squib husband, and Liam and Lisa were both married with kids, so they weren't going to stay long. Liam had his wife Gabby, with Ursala and Tony. Lisa had Oliver, with their kids Piker and Frank. They were boys who needed to learn how to stay out of trouble. Lakeisha and Gary didn't have any kids... yet.

And then, they invited all the Hogwarts Professors. Only a few could come. Professor McGonagall, Professor Sinistra, and Professor Flitwick. Victor was very worried, but his father told him it was no big deal and everyone above the age of ten was sane.... that he knew of.

Victor sat next to Darby on the couch, trying to look approachable.

He hiccupped.

"Why do you always hiccup?" Darby asked.

"It happens when I'm nervous," Victor admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" Darby asked.

Victor hiccupped again.

"People make me nervous." He admitted.

"That's kind of weird," Darby said.

"I don't know... My dad said my mom used to do that too... so I guess I inherited it from her. But it wasn't people that made her nervous. It was other things. Like tests and being put on the spot." He said.

Darby nodded awkwardly as people walked into the room. Her face lit up.

"Hi Uncle Neville!" She exclaimed, jumping up and running to him as a race with her cousins.

"Is that, you, Darbs?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep. And I'll be going to _Hogwarts_ next year!" She exclaimed.

"Wow, I didn't think you were getting so big!" He exclaimed. Darby giggled and motioned for Victor to come over to be introduced. Victor ambled over to her and smiled towards Neville. He seemed familiar. He probably saw him in a picture somewhere.

"Hi," Neville said, holding his hand out. "Neville Longbottom, I'll be you're Herbology teacher when you go to Hogwarts."

"Victor. And I'm not going to Hogwarts," Victor replied, looking angry.

"If you're not going to Hogwarts where are you going? You're obviously not a squib, I've seen you do magic!" Darby exclaimed.

"I'm going to Salem."

"What's at _Salem_. That's one of the lowest ranked Wizarding schools!" Darby exclaimed. Victor sighed.

"My best friend is there," Victor said, walking past Neville and all the other people who were dressed up. He went upstairs to be alone in a room. He missed Gwen. Why did his father drag him all the way to Europe to see family that basically hated him? It was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

Victor kicked his shoes off across the room and laid back on his bed. He reached under his pillow to the Christmas card he made for Gwen. How was he supposed to get it to her? He had no way. It probably took a _year_ for it to get across the seas to Massachusetts. He sighed and rolled over on his bed and put his face in his pillow, crying.

There was a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone," Victor complained through his tears and pillow.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, walking into the room and sitting down next to Victor. Victor ignored him and Connor just sat there. Connor was waiting for Victor to say something and Victor was waiting for Connor to leave. "You can tell me." Connor said.

"Are you going to leave?" Victor asked.

"Not until you tell me," Connor said, taking a sip of his Fire Whiskey.

Victor sighed.

"I have a friend back home," Victor said. Connor nodded. "Her name is Gwen. I grew up with her, I'm afraid Dad's going to make me go to Hogwarts and I won't be able to go to Salem with her. It _doesn't_ make me happy at all. It makes me angry. I want to be with her. She's my best friend, I _grew up_ with her." Victor said. Connor nodded. "I don't want to loose her as a friend."

Connor nodded.

"Let's go downstairs."

Victor sighed and followed Connor down stairs to where everyone was hanging out and laughing and goofing off and being weird.

"Professor!" Connor exclaimed, looking at an old lady he nearly ran in to. "Victor, this is Professor McGonagall. She's the head mistress at Hogwarts."

"I'm not going to Hogwarts," Victor muttered.

"You're going where you're father sends you," Teddy said, showing up behind them. "No matter what you want. I choose where you're going. And that's not Salem, by the way."

Victor glare at his dad. "I'm going to Salem and you can't stop me."

"Yes I can," Teddy said, picking his son up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked, kicking and screaming in his father's arms.

"Hey Teddy," Lily said, popping up in front of him. "What was that old muggle song you and Victoire used to always sing?" She asked. Teddy put his son down and thought back to the times that he and Victoire always sung _Let It Snow_ on Christmas or Christmas Eve.

Teddy smiled and sat down by a piano his grandmother taught him how to play years ago. He started playing the familiar song he hadn't played in ten years. He started humming the song, racking his brain for the words.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful," Lily sung, remembering before Teddy did. "But the fire is so delightful. And since we've not place to go. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

"It doesn't show signs of stopping," Teddy sung. "And I've brought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." He smiled widely, remembering all the times he sung this with Victoire.

"When we finally kiss goodnight. How I'll hate going out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight, all the home I'll be warm," Lily sung happily.

"Oh the fire is slowly dieing," Teddy said, after a bit of instrumentals. "And, my dear, we're still good-bying. But as long as you love me so. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..." He sung, his voice drifting off. He felt a tear fall from his eye and people clapped for him. He sighed and started playing jingle bells. Everyone loved the muggle Christmas Carols he always played.

**A/N: I'll update again tonight, I have the next six or seven chapters written. Lol. So yeah. Please Review! Even though I'll update anyways… lol… I just like reviews. They make me feel special =D  
**


	7. You Always Treat Me Like A Friend

**A/N: THIS ONES KINDA UBER LONG!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**P.S. I wrote a new story and uploaded it all. I didn't feel like being patient. It's called... coming home... I think...  
**

"Dad," Victor said, walking into the room that Teddy was sitting in, going through a bunch of old items.

"Hey, Tory," Teddy said. Uncle George had given him a new nickname. Teddy wasn't shocked, but he warmed up to it. Victor sat down next to Teddy and looked at what he was going through.

"What's this?" Victor asked, looking in a box. Since the holidays had basically passed, the burrow was pretty much empty. Sometimes they'd babysit people, but it was mostly empty.

"It's a box of old muggle home-video's of you're mother and I. She was pretty much obsessed."

"With muggle videos?" Victor questioned.

"More like Video Cameras," Teddy said, popping a video of them into the t.v. that was in front of them.

"So, Mr. Lupin," Victoire said in a man voice. "What do you think about _these_?" She asked, pulling up a banana.

"Well," Teddy said normally. "I think it's a banana."

"But what are you're... _thoughts_ on bananas?" Victoire asked.

The Teddy in the Video took the banana.

"Well..." He started. "I think it's yellow... and it's got a brown spot..." Video Teddy peeled the banana. "It's pretty gross on the inside," He said... he took a bite. "But tastes good."

"And how does that make you feel?" Victoire asked.

"Like I'm being SCAMED!" Teddy said, Standing up and smooshing the banana in Victoire's face.

"TEDDY!" Victoire screamed. "That wasn't part of the script!"

"My bad!" Teddy said, running away. Victor started laughing as Victoire started chasing Teddy in the Video and then there was a bang and the screen went sideways and then credits started to roll.

"Mum was funny," Victor said.

"You should see her live," Teddy commented as the Video continued.

There was Victoire, Dom, and Molly sitting there talking at shell cottage.

"I think it's pointless, really," Molly commented.

"But what about pink?" Dom asked, putting her foot up. The girls looked at her toe nails.

"Definitely not," Victoire said.

"This is what Girls talk about?" Victor asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Not usually."

Victor smiled as Teddy fast forwarded the Video and it changed to a scene outside. It looked nice and warm. It was Teddy and Victoire dancing. Victoire was in a nice dress and Teddy was in a suit... or nice pants and a shirt. He had taken his jacket off.

"This was at Harry and Ginny's wedding vow re-newal reception or something like that." Teddy told Victor.

"All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside..." The song sung. Victoire looked up into Teddy's eyes in the Video. Teddy sighed and looked at his son who was watching the T.V. intently.

"This was the night of our first kiss," Teddy muttered, looking at it as the young couple danced.

"How old were you?" Victor asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Probably... fifteen. She was just thirteen. We bascially ignored each other when we went to Hogwarts that year."

"What was Hogwarts like?" Victor asked.

Teddy paused the Video and looked for another. "Watch this." He murmured, sticking a tape in the T.V. Teddy watched as many kids passed through the hallways, ignoring the camera, a few smiling at it, and one person flipped it off actually.

"This is Hogwarts?" Victor asked.

"Watch," Teddy whispered. The person with the camera went up the stairs laughing. There was more than one laugh though. They went up more stairs.

"Vick, make weird noises as I say the password so Slytherins can't find it and Enter," Teddy said, showing up on the screen for a moment. There were some really weird noses and Teddy said something you couldn't hear because of the noises.

"Guess what we got back!" Teddy exclaimed happily.

"Sweet!" A kid said, jumping up and taking the camera. He showed Victoire who was small, sickenly skinny, and happy.

"This was when she was anorexic. I can't remember how we stopped that," Teddy muttered.

"Merlin, This Camera must take away ten pounds Vick," The guy said.

"That was O.J."

"Orange Juice?" Victor questioned.

"Oliver Junior."

"That makes sense..."

"Teddy, do a cartwheel," Victoire encouraged.

"I can't," Teddy said. The real Teddy snorted, remembering what happened.

"We've been practicing. Remember, keep you're legs straight."

"Vicky, please, I don't want to."

"I'll do a cartwheel," A little first year said.

"Louis..." Teddy said, putting a hand on his head and turning around.

Louis attempted his cartwheel and ended up kicking three people and injuring five. No one knew how.

"Were those people okay?" Victor asked.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, the only one seriously injured was Dom. She ended up getting over it quickly though. No one spoke of that day ever again. And no one ever did a Cartwheel in the common room again either." Teddy said with a laugh.

"So... is Hogwarts fun?" Victor questioned.

"Loads... but everyone's experience is different." Teddy replied as the T.V. switched to a quidditch game that Gryffindor totally failed at. Then to A Sorting Ceremony a year later. Then to a scene with kids ice-skating on the lake.

"Where are you in these last few clips?" Victor asked.

"I graduated." Teddy said. "That's probably around here somewhere," Teddy said, searching through the box. "Maybe this is it."

He plopped the tape in and something he never expected showed up.

It started with Teddy and Victoire walking back and forth, high fiving every time they passed each other. They did it four times, and on the last time, spun around with their hands touching lightly twice until they were both facing forwards.

"I learned some real hard things, the real hard way this year," Victoire mouthed to the song. "Some things I thought were real and true blew up and dissapeared."

Teddy left the scene and it was just Victoire. "And my life was such a mess. Standing in the crator that was left, and looking at the shrapnal and all the people I loved best."

"But you always treat me like a friend," Teddy mouthed, walking in towards Victoire. "Not just when it's easy, or, when its convenient." They were holding hands now, looking at each other. "But even when the cost to you is high," Teddy spun Victoire around as the next line was sung, "You do not bat an eye. There are no details, with the devil deep in them."

Victoire started mouthing the words again, "You'll say we will be treated like a friend. I trusted them and they turned on me so fast," They started acting out what the words were saying, like a play. "One day we're standing arm-in-arm, next day my back is stabbed. And just like in the play, all that i could say, was I trusted all of you, and you -odd word-."

"But you always treat me like a friend," Teddy took over again and twirled Victoire around.

"You always treat me like a friend," Victoire echoed.

"Not just when it's easy, or, when it's convenient. But even when the cost to you is high, you do not bat an eye. There are no details, with the devil deep in them. You'll say, you with me you'll be treated like a friend." There was a musical interlude and Victoire spazzed out while Teddy tried to do a cartwheel. People, the audience, obviously family and friends, laughed at his failure and so did Victoire. Victoire helped him up off the ground and they started dancing together.

"They made me think the whole world was like them," Teddy mouthed.

"That everyone, I called my friend, would burn me in the end," Victoire said.

"And you said, let me say again," Teddy said.

"I am not that kind of friend."

"I'd rather loose everything..."

"Than to ever be like them." The two were holding hands again.

"And you always treat me like a friend," They said together. "Not just when it's easy, or, when it's convieniet. But even when the cost to you is high, you do not bat an eye. There are no details, with the devil deep in them."

"You say, With me you will be treated like a friend. With me you will be treated like a friend. With me you will be treated like a friend."

The song ended and Teddy started crying. He forgot how close he and Victoire were.

"Are you okay, dad?" Victor asked, looking at his father.

Teddy nodded. "I just... forgot... how close we were..." He said slowly.

Victor nodded and looked at the paused screen of his mother and father when they were younger.

"I was eighteen in this," Teddy laughed. "Just realising I truly loved her. She went off to Hogwarts without me. She was reluctant like no tomorrow. I told her she had to anyways. It was the last thing she wanted to do. I wrote everyday and visited every Hogsmade weekend for her," Teddy reminisced. He choked on his words. "Everyone said we were perfect together."

Victor wasn't sure what to say, or do. He'd never seen his father like this before.

**A/N: Awe... thats sad... BTW: Song= You Always Treat Me Like A Friend by Don White. I thought it was perfect =D Please review!**


	8. Best Birthday

**A/N: So I was cruising along in my memory stick, and I was found a folder that said "Greatness" and I thought "Maybe this is it..." 'cause I was looking for something. And this was it and I was all like "Oh... I kinda forgot about this..." So I edited it and here it is. ♥**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter  
**

Victor thought about what had happened last week with the videos. He was curious of what other video's there were. When his father was out at work at the job Harry had gotten him at the ministry, he snuck up to his dad's bedroom and dragged the box of videos to the center of the room near the T.V.

He pulled one out labeled _Goodbye; Hello_ out and put it in the video player.

It was almost everyone he'd met as young teenagers and kids decorating a Christmas tree. A little girl came and ran, running into someone's butt and knocking them into the Christmas tree, which caused the Christmas tree to fall down on top of a gross looking, orange cat.

"CROOKSHANKS!" A bushy dark-red haired girl shouted, running and trying to lift the tree off the cat. "Help!" She said, starting to cry. Everyone scrambled to pick the tree up off the cat. The little girl started crying loudly at the dead cat.

"MUM!" She screamed. "C... C... Chrookshanks!" She shouted, leaning over the dead cat. A little red haired boy walked over and picked it up. He started playing with it like it was a stuffed animal.

"HUGO!" The girl cried. "DON'T!"

She pulled the cat from him as the scene changed and it was the whole family gathered around a hole in the ground with a big rock and a shoebox in it. The little girl from before was crying and so was the boy and a girl who had red hair about the same age as the boy.

"This is the worst Christmas ever," The bushy-haired girl said.

The scene changed again and it was Christmas morning. Everyone was smiling.

"Rosie," someone who Victor assumed was Ron, said, getting up and giving her a big

box with holes in it. "Here's a special gift," He smiled.

Everyone stared as she lifted the lid and removed a beautiful black cat.

"OH! THANK YOU DADDY!" Rose screamed, jumping up and hugging her father.

The T.V. went black and Victor ejected the tape and put another one labeled _Remembering_ in. It was a big crowd of people sitting in folding chairs under a big, white tent. It was sunny outside and everyone looked sad.

"Why are they sad?" Victor whispered to himself.

"And now," Harry said at the front on a stage behind a podium, "We remember all those who died." He paused and flipped the page, reading the first name on the list. He started reading off Names. "Edgar Bones. Gideon Prewett. Fabian Prewett. Marlene McKinnon. Caradoc Dearorn, Beny Fenwick. Sirius Black," Harry said the name like it was the worst thing that ever happened. "James Potter. Lily Evans Potter. Peter Pettigrew. Cedric Digory. Bertha Bryce. Bartemius Crouch. Florean Vance. Amelia Bones. Albus Dumbledore," Harry said that name with more emotion than others too. "Severus Snape. Rufus Scrimgeor. Gawain Robards. Dobby the house elf. Alastair Mad-eye Moody. Broderick Bode. Igor Karkaroff. Charity Tonks. Dirk Cresswell. Gellert Grindlewald. Vincent Crabbe." Harry chocked a tearless sob then said the next name. "Fred Weasley. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Colin Creecey. Bellatrix Lestrange. And Tom Marvalo Riddle, who was also, Lord Voldemort."

A lot of people in crowd cringed as Harry said the last name. Harry sat down next Ginny

and gave her a kiss.

A tear fell from Victor's eyes as the camera switched hands and Victoire and Teddy went off to talk. The person with the camera kept the camera on them.

"Hey, Vicky," Teddy said, wiping away her tears. She let out a little laugh.

"It gets me every time," She said with a smile. The two sat down in the grass.

"Here," Teddy said, reaching into the pocket of his dress robes and handing Victoire a small package.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's you're birthday." He said.

Victoire sighed.

"Yeah," She said, putting the gift down.

"I want you to open it," Teddy said, bouncing up and down. Victoire laughed a little and opened the gift. It was a small, gold, heart-shaped, locket.

She smiled. "Thanks," She said, hugging him.

"Open it," He said.

"Put it on me," She said, ignoring his comment.

"No," Teddy said, "Open it."

Victor laughed lightly at his parent's little fight as his mother opened the locket. _Let it snow_ started playing and there was a picture of the two in Santa hats, smiling and laughing.

"Teddy," She sighed, looking up at her friend.

"What?" He asked.

"It must've cost you a fortune," She whinned.

"You do know my god-father is the amazing Harry Potter," Teddy said.

Victoire smiled and looked back at the locket.

"Will you put it on me?" She asked.

"Of course," He smiled, putting the locket necklace on around her neck.

"She never took it off again," A voice said from behind Victor, startling him. He jumped half a foot and turned around to see his father in the door.

"Hi... dad..." Victor said, embarrassed. He paused the video and stood up. "I was just... curious." Victor said.

"It's okay." Teddy said. "I was always curious about my parents. Every Photo of them I saw I'd study it for five minutes, at least. Harry said that was normal.

"Was that one of the... memorials?" Victor asked. Teddy nodded sitting down with his son.

"Yeah. Victoire's birthday was that day. She hated it because everyone was always sad on it. Even when she knew why they were sad. I always tried to make it better for her. I think this was her favorite birthday."

"Do you still have the necklace?" Victor asked.

"It's probably in Victoire's old room. From what I understand, she took it off and left it on her bed, then we left."

"Do you think it's still there?" Victor asked.

"Probably," Teddy answered. "Wanna go check?" Teddy asked. Victor shrugged.

"If you wanna drag me over there..."

"Let's go," Teddy said. They walked down to the fire place.

"We're going to shell cottage for a few," Teddy said to Ginny who was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Ginny asked.

"Hear what?" Teddy asked back.

"Dom went into labor earlier."

"Well... we can still go... right?" Teddy asked.

"You might want to stop in at the hospital later," Ginny said.

"That's okay. I can... stay home..." Teddy said. "We'll see you later, Gin." Teddy said, hopping into the fireplace. Victor joined him and they flooed to Shell Cottage.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the uber delay. I've been working on some other stuff though. Its up. I've written, probably a lot of, oneshot(s) and yeah. I still love reviews. And I'll stop now before I bore you to death. ♥ ♥**


End file.
